


I should have known that was no happy pill

by Queenbanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Deglamorization of Omega Verse, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Omega, One Shot, Paranoia, Societal implications against Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbanana/pseuds/Queenbanana
Summary: Omega x Omega one shot. Contagious/parallel heats of established couple.Victor is in heat.Yuuri "catches" Victor's heat.In the wrong place, at the wrong time.A glimpse into the beginnings of Victor & Yuuri's lives were they both to be Omega.





	I should have known that was no happy pill

**Author's Note:**

> I had full intention to write a fun sexy piece of Victor and Yuuri sharing each other's heats, but Yuuri wrote himself into a black hole of anxiety

He should have known it. It had been pretty obvious really, had he ever stopped to think about it. Victor took heat suppressants. Yuuri had seen them, had _recognized_ them as the same ones he took. But somehow, Victor’s explanation of the tablets as his “happy pills” had made sense at the time. At least, it made more sense than Victor being an _Omega._ What had he been thinking? What was a happy pill, even? An anti-depressant? Yuuri, with his multitude of mental issues, should have known better. He was to blame. His inability to bring Victor down from the high pedestal he put him in blinded him to all that was _truly_ Victor. Now here he was, alone with Victor in a hotel room after the closing banquet of the GP, fighting an overwhelming _want_ that was not his own. It couldn’t be. He’d taken his suppressants. He took them every day. And his heat wasn’t due yet. It had been over a year since his last one sure, but he could still go a couple more months. No, this was not him. This was… Victor.

Victor was in _heat_.

The Victor he had grown up idolizing. The one he’d spent an entire year with. He’d seen the man sleep, eat, bathe, even pass gas. He knew each and every part of him; they had sex on a regular basis! But yet, he didn’t know. Yuuri had never really considered Victor’s second gender, or his first for that matter. He didn’t sit and think about Victor being a _man,_ just like he never stopped to think about Victor being an _Alpha._ How hypocritical of him; he didn’t care if Victor was an _Alpha._ But _Omega?_ It was of utmost importance.

Of course it was. It put them both at risk. Anyone could barge in at any second. The entire room reeked of _Omega._ What if someone broke in with a weapon and took Victor? What if they took photos, worse, _videos,_ and published them online? Their careers would be over. Their entire _lives_ would be over. Such a horrid thing, he’d rather _die._ Actually, that might not be a bad idea. He wasn’t in any state to help. His strength was leaving him. Heats were contagious. He could feel the corners of his consciousness starting to float about, the impending heat just a step away.

Not good.

The restroom had a couple of razors… didn’t it? It’d be easy. Slit his wrist, and Victors’. It wouldn’t kill them. That was not the intention. He’d heard major injuries would stop a heat prematurely. Could he do it? No, he’d be labeled a criminal. An attempted murder. He couldn’t do it. A coward, a failure, he couldn’t do anything. So he blocks their door with a piece of furniture, using the last of his strength, and sinks to a ball on the floor.

_Think. Deep breaths._

He rocked himself back and forth with a throbbing head, taking slow, trembling breaths until he managed to clear some head space. First, suppressants. He had some with him, in the room next door.

_Okay, good plan_.

_No, bad plan._

He couldn’t leave Victor alone. A flushed, panting, half naked Victor broadcasting _Omega_ to the entire building. What could he do? What was there to do? Call for help? Who would help? Who could help? Where was his phone? What was his phone? What—

_Deep breaths._

No. He couldn’t expose Victor. He had to do this on his own. Too quickly, he got up. He fell and hit his head on some hard surface, but it didn’t hurt. He could have cracked his head open at that moment and it wouldn’t hurt. He needed suppressants, _now._ Victor must have some, somewhere. He crawled his way through the room, opening anything he could, emptying every single place of storage with single mindedly focus. Suitcases, drawers, cabinets, and no suppressants greeted him. As a last resort he looked under the bed, no longer able to withhold his frustrated tears.

“Y- Yuuri…”

Victor, his beautiful Victor must have seen them. He took Yuuri’s hand and pulled him weakly to his side. Mild fevers weren’t uncommon during the first day or two of heats, especially when borne alone. But Victor was burning up. He must have been heavily postponing his heat for it to come to this.  Yuuri didn’t know what to do. Kneeling by the bed, he hugged his friend, his coach, his lover, his everything.

They would be alright.

With sheer willpower alone Yuuri carried Victor to the bathtub, gave him a cold bath, set the thermostat as low as he could bear, and opened the windows. The cold air hitting him straight in the face helped clear his mind. Victor was in this state because of him. He must have been repressing his heat for much longer than was healthy to not interrupt their training. And Yuuri never noticed. He was a selfish man. A weak, selfish, hypocritical man. Victor had pushed away his career for him, and what had Yuuri done in return? He couldn’t even win a competition.

_Oh,_ but the last couple of months had been amazing. Everyday, Victor worked him to the bone, drained his energy from head to toe. The rough, extreme training left Yuuri short of fainting that upon coming home, all he could do was pass out in his bed. He’d wake up the next day with strong arms around him, and find that Victor had taken off his shoes, changed him to his pajamas, and tucked himself in next to him. On their days off, despite his limited knowledge of the language or culture, Victor always found a way to take Yuuri out to new places he’d never even known existed. On the day of his birthday, Victor had rented a car they’d driven out as far as they could, where no one knew them, and it was there, in some remote little place, that Yuuri had wholly and unconditionally given himself to the man. Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat. He was overcome with love for Victor, and shame that he never noticed his internal struggles. During that brief moment of weakness, he unwillingly opened the door to Victor’s potent Omega scent and he was _gone._ A pleasant warmth spread rapidly under his skin, invading each and every one of his cells, his senses, his core being. He knew the feeling; he welcomed it.

_Victor._

He _needed_ Victor, right now. _Wanted_ him with a sudden, carnal _desire_ deep within his very bones. He needed to touch him, kiss him, _hold him_ and be held. He all but ran to the bathroom with trembling hands, finding his lover standing in the doorway, wet, naked, _waiting_. Eyes on fire. A look passed between them, and they _knew_.

Yuuri didn’t know who moved first. One step and he was in his lover’s embrace. Kissing, touching, desperately trying to get infinitely closer _._ Their hands moved before their minds processed what was happening. Yuuri didn’t know when he lost his clothes. He couldn’t think. He could only _feel._ He could only _smell._ Their mingled scents surrounded him. Embraced him. Consumed him.

They were naked in bed, covered in sweat and semen, laughing and crying at everything and anything. He could not begin to decipher where one body ended and the other one began. They moved as one, thought as one, danced as one. Their desires, needs and wants, pains and pleasures, all one and the same. There was no Victor. There was no Yuuri. There was just man.

* * *

 

He woke up shivering the next day. Or perhaps it was the next week. The thin bed sheet did little to protect him from the freezing AC. Immediately he got up to turn it up, but excruciating pain on his lower back slammed him right back onto the bed. Tentatively, he flexed his arms, then his legs, stretched his back, his neck. His entire body _hurt._ Scratches and bruises decorated all that he could see. Victor, face down and completely exposed, was in no better shape. His ass boasted some interesting marks that brought a blush up to Yuuri’s ears. A look out the window and he blushed even harder, were that possible. The window was still open.

It didn’t really hit him at first. But—

_The window was still open._

Horror knocked him colorless. With shaking limbs he searched for his phone, finding it completely out of battery. The time it took to find an outlet and turn the thing on nearly drove him insane. Had the press heard them? Had _anyone_ heard them? Surely, _someone_ had heard _something_. They’d been disgustingly loud, obnoxiously so. Did they- did they think they’d been doing it on purpose? What if they got recorded? What if someone had _seen_ them _?_ What if- what if there was already a video circulating the internet? Of course, of course there was. Even if there wasn’t, the hotel had security cameras. And the whole room stank of them. Of sex and Omega. There was no way the staff didn’t notice. They’d find their video and put it online. They were probably outside, waiting to shame them when they came out. Maybe even their fans were outside, with accusing fingers, laughing at them. Was his family there? Were they ashamed? Disappointed? Where would he go now? Was he homeless? It was all his fault. Everything was always his fault. He was weak. _If only_ he’d resisted _. If only_ he’d called someone to help. He could have just carried Victor away himself. He always knew he’d ruin Victor. He didn’t deserve him, he didn’t deserve anybody. He—

“Yuuri?” A questioning hand on his shoulder upset his balance. He fell to the floor, thoughts racing, breathing in short quick bursts with thundering heartbeats in his ears.

“Yuuri!” Any sign of grogginess left Victor. He took Yuuri in his hands and held his face carefully with both hands.

“Yuuri, look at me. Breath with me. I’m right here”.

He could hear Victor, far away. The Victor he had disappointed, the Victor that would leave him, the Victor that—

Victor slapped him _._

It was enough to ground him back to the moment. Victor was there, with him. Victor was _always_ there.  Victor, his beautiful Victor that would now find himself homeless and ruined because of him—

“Yuuri. Stay with me. Talk to me. Deep breaths” Victor took hold of his chin single handedly, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Yuuri struggled, but managed to somewhat calm down half an eternity later.

He pointed at the window, but Victor didn’t seem to understand, so he returned to his previous task of hunting down their internet doom. His phone was now on, with… no notifications. According to the date, they’d been cooped up in their ignorant little world for four days. Social media revealed nothing. The public was quiet, aside from the usual GP news and criticisms. They had evidently missed an interview session, but Yakov excused them both with having personal matters to attend to.

_What…?_

“That old man is more thoughtful than I give him credit for” Victor said with a proud smile, still looking over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri turned to face him.

“Did he know…?”

Victor blushed a little, a pink shadow caressing his cheeks. “At the banquet, I felt it coming. I tried to tell you, but you were busy dancing with Chris… Yakov noticed it. He knows me well. He paid the hotel to clear this floor and let everyone know I’d be missing for a while. With you”

Despite his misgivings, Yuuri blushed _._ “E-everyone?”

“Your family, Chris and Phichit, probably?” Victor had the grace to look embarrassed. Yuuri didn’t doubt for a second his family and Phichit thought _he_ was the one with the early heat. How was he supposed to look at them in the eyes when he returned?

“You could have warned me. I- I was afraid. You had a fever, and I couldn’t, I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything! I thought an Alpha would break the door and take you. And- and me. Or the press, or—“

Victor interrupted him with a soft kiss to his nose. “I know my love, and I am sorry. I tried to tell you but…” The lovely blush in Victor’s cheeks deepened a little. Yuuri nodded; he understood all too well how difficult it could be to form any coherent thoughts, much less sentences, under the influence of a heat, especially one as intense as Victor’s had been. But that didn’t take away the resentment.

“I didn’t know it would be that bad, I thought I’d be able to make back home. Suppressants are a work of heaven! But Yuuuuri, you seduced me all over again that night! Seeing you dance so erotically made me all hot and bothered. You made me go in heat Yuuri!” All that time and still Victor held the capacity to turn Yuuri into a hot tomato.

“Wh- Wh- Why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega?!” asked a distressed Yuuri, attempting to turn the conversation away from him making people enter their heats.

“I wanted to surprise my dear Alpha Yuuri when I finally had to get a heat. I dreamt about it. I was very much looking forward to it!” Victor pouted, with a wink. “But what did I get? Another Omega? Tsk Tsk”

Yuuri’s jaw slackened.

 “Yuuuuurii, why can’t you be an Alpha? I was so sure you were one!”  Victor yet continued his whine. “Do you want to know what I fantasized? Oh Yuuri, the things you could have done to me!”

Could Yuuri punch him? Because he did.

Victor retracted to the foot of the bed holding his hurt cheek with a hand. “Yuruui! Why do you hurt me so? Was last night not enough?” He winked. Yuuri’s eyes instead traveled down the other man’s body, to the long screaming scratches across his chest, the teeth marks around both nipples, the bruises in his thighs, and he had to look away.

It wasn’t sexy. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t such a trivial thing.

He’s suddenly cold again. In his anxiety he’d all but forgotten to close the window and reset the thermostat. He lacks the energy to do it now. Still very naked, he walks to the bathroom with as much dignity as he can muster. Door locked safely behind him, he waits a few careful seconds before giving in and sinking down to the floor like a sack. His sobs aren’t graceful. They’re loud and ugly. He cares not. This ridiculous situation. Victor had no _idea_ how worried he’d been. He’d very nearly called an ambulance, given up their careers, their _lives_. For Victor. He _knows_ Omegas aren’t legally allowed to be professional sportspersons. He _knows_ all the societal connotations that come with it. _Omega_. A _Thing_ to be looked down and stepped upon. The _shame_ of the family, the _disappointment_. The _stain_ under the rug.

The number one suicide rate.

He wouldn’t be able to bear it. And _yet._ He would welcome it all up for Victor without a moment’s hesitation. He would do _anything_ for Victor. He would willingly give his life away. For Victor, whose only worry was to _surprise his Alpha._ Forget letting Yuuri know he was having a heat soon _._ Forget letting him know they had an entire floor to themselves. Forget giving him Yakov’s number in case of emergencies. Forget informing him of _anything_ until he hyperventilates on the floor with an anxiety attack. No, all that matters to Victor is that _Yuuri is not an Alpha._

His cries shape into humorless laughter. Victor was so _ridiculous._ Victor, perfect beautiful Omega Victor. How could he have known? _Omega Victor._ Impossible. It must be all a bad dream.

  _Omega Victor. Omega Yuuri._

_~_

 

 

**_ Breaking news! Yuuri Katsuki & Victor Nikiforov caught in Omega scandal!_**  (Dec 2015)

**__ **

**_ Is Victor Nikiforov really an Omega? Click to find out!_** (Dec 2015)

****

**_ Yuuri Katsuki’s university classmates reveal the shocking truth: Katsuki’s dark secret_** (Jan 2016)

****

**_ Leaked footage of Katsuki & Nikiforov’s supposed_** _ **getaway**!_ (Feb 2016)

****

**_ Yuuri Katsuki’s rumored retirement: everything we know so far_** (June 2016)

****

**_ The Omega mindset: Interview with Victor Nikiforov_** (Mar 2017)

****

**_ Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki snatch the top spot in “Saddest Breakups of the_** ** _year_** ” (Dec 2017)

****

**_ Victor Nikiforov the movie: release date, cast, and everything you need to know_** (Aug 2020)

_~_

 

 


End file.
